1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods of wireless peer-to-peer communication and/or multi-hop relay communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to power saving techniques and power optimization for wireless access point (AP) devices using peer-to-peer communication and multi-hop relay functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless communication environment in a home or an office may include a number of different radio access technologies (e.g., devices) and standards. These technologies were initially designed for various applications and they may perform relatively well for these applications. In a typical home or office environment, access to content (e.g., web, video, etc.) may be provided by a broadband modem through the home owner's Internet connection. Mobile services may be provided through a cellular network. Wireless local area network (WLAN) access points (APs) may provide data connectivity between computers, cellphones, laptops, printers, and other wireless stations (STAs) using 802.11-based Wi-Fi technologies.
A peer-to-peer (P2P) network allows wireless STAs to directly communicate with each other. Wireless devices within range of each other can discover and communicate directly without involving central APs. In some configurations, two or more wireless communication STAs may form a P2P network. In a P2P network, the STAs may transfer data directly with each other without a dedicated base station or AP in the communication path. In some instances of a P2P network, one of the STAs may act as a group owner (GO) while the other wireless communication devices act as client stations.
Each client STA may form a link with the P2P group owner and transfer data directly with the P2P group owner. Oftentimes, data must be sent to the P2P group owner and then forwarded to another wireless STA. Such forwarding may cause delays that decrease the efficiency of the network while increasing the use of airtime. Benefits may be realized by certain improvements to P2P networks.
Battery powered access points or wireless stations may be used in certain network implementations, including wireless local area networks. In certain circumstances, APs may be used as relays, and they may be battery-powered. IEEE 802.11 currently does not describe mechanisms for AP power save. In the case of a P2P and multi-hop relay network, relay wireless stations may also be battery powered. Accordingly, it is desirable for access points and wireless stations to have power saving functionality.